What You Expect?
by KimKimMin
Summary: Cukup baca. Kau akan tau. Yesung Kyuhyun. It's KyuSung


WHAT YOU EXPECT?

...Oneshoot...

Kim Yesung

Cho Kyuhyun

BL/Yaoi/Romance

.

.

.

.

.

~KyuSung~

.

.

.

.

.

Panas. Matahari di luar sana sedang sangat bersemangat memancarkan sinarnya. Bersiap membakar siapa saja yang berani menantangnya. Terlalu berlebihan memang, tapi diamlah!!! Cukup iya kan saja setiap perkataanku apa susahnya?

Sudahlah. Mari kita temui saja sang tokoh utama kita. Seorang namja yang masih terlihat begitu cantik di usianya yang sudah memasuki kepala tiga. Mengapa ku katakan cantik? Tentu saja karena statusnya sebagai seorang 'istri'. Tidak ada istri yang tampan bukan? cukup jawab 'iya'.

Kembali ke namja tadi, ia saat ini tengah sibuk memotong sesuatu di counter dapur. Sebut saja sayur. Benda hijau yang rasanya hambar, pahit, tidak enak tapi sialnya begitu sangat diperlukan oleh tubuh kita. Sumber vitamin yang membantu fungsi kerja organ serta sebagai sumber serat untuk memperlancar segala aktivitas dalam tubuh. Oke, mari hentikan karena saat ini kita tidak sedang dalam pembelajaran biologi.

Ia sedang memasak soup untuk sarapan pagi keluarganya hari ini. Ditambah beberapa lauk yang sudah selesai ia goreng beberapa saat yang lalu. Tinggal masukkan bahan terakhir yang sedang ia iris tadi ke dalam soup kemudian beri garam dan penyedap. Gunakan secukupnya karena jika kurang atau berlebihan akan menciptakan rasa yang kurang enak. Kemudian tutup panci yang dijadikan wadah soup tadi. Tunggu hingga mendidih. Setelah mendidih dan matang, soup siap dihidangkan. Errr...semoga kau tidak berpikir bahwa cerita ini adalah sebuah tutorial untuk memasak.

Soup yang tadi telah matang kemudian ia tata rapi di atas meja makan bersama nasi dan lauk pauk yang lain. Meja makan mereka terdapat empat buah kursi yang satu diantaranya selalu kosong. Bagaimana tidak kosong jika jumlah anggota keluarga mereka saja hanya tiga orang.

"Kau sudah selesai yeobo?"

Oh ternyata sedari tadi namja ini tidak sendirian. Ia ditemani oleh sang suami tampan tercintanya. Ia tidak membantu sang istri memasak, hanya duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan sambil membaca koran terbitan untuk hari ini. Tambah lengkap dengan secangkir seduhan teh hangat buatan sang istri.

"Ne yeobo, aku akan membangunkan anak kita dulu" si namja cantik berkata sambil berlalu dari hadapan sang suami menuju tangga untuk naik ke lantai dua dimana kamar sang anak berada.

Ceklek...

Ia memasuki kamar sang anak. Membuka gorden sewarna hijau daun terlebih dahulu. Membiarkan cahaya matahari mengganggu tidur pulas si anak tercinta. Masih pukul tujuh tapi matahari sudah sepanas ini, musim panas memang tak pernah main-main.

"Eunghh.."

"Bangun chagi, sudah siang" ucapnya sambil menggoyangkan tubuh sang anak perlahan

Tidak ada respon.

"Ayo bangun pemalas" kali ini sambil menyibak selimut dengan motif kura-kura milik sang anak

"Hmm" respon si anak sambil semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya pada boneka kura-kura besar yang selalu ia peluk ketika tidur

"Ayo sarapan dulu"

"Aku masih mengantuk Eomma" jawab si anak setengah sadar

"Yak ayo bangun"

Si anak malah semakin mengeratkan pelukan pada bonekanya. Hilang sudah kesabaran namja cantik ini.

Byuuurrr...

"YAK APA YANG EOMMA LAKUKAN!!!"

Menyemburkan segelas air pada anak sendiri bukan sebuah tindak pidana kan?

Ctak...

"Aw"

"Jangan berteriak pada Eommamu anak nakal. Cepat bangun dan turun untuk sarapan" perintahnya mutlak

"Tidak perlu mandi, kau kan sudah mandi hahaha" tambahnya sambil tertawa geli

"Ish Eomma menyebalkan" Si anak hanya dapat pasrah sambil mengikuti sang Eomma turun ke ruang makan. Jangan lupakan bibir yang sudah maju beberapa senti itu. Tanda ia sedang merajuk

Tukk..

"Aw" haruskah ia menangis sekarang? Sudah dibangunkan sang Eomma dengan begitu kejamnya, sekarang ia harus merelakan dahi mulusnya hilang karena mencium pintu. Hei jangan menyalahkannya, ia baru saja ditarik paksa dari alam tidurnya. Wajar saja bukan jika otaknya masih belum sepenuhnya sadar.

Di ruang makan...

Kriieet..

Ibu dan anak itu akhirnya sampai di ruang makan dan duduk di tempatnya masing-masing

"Eoh kenapa kau basah Yesungie?" tanya sang ayah. Siapa yang tidak akan bingung jika melihat putramu datang ke meja makan dengan pakaian bagian atas yang basah.

"Tanyakan saja pada Eomma!" jawabnya ketus.

"Itu salahmu sendiri chagiya. Makanya jangan susah dibangunkan" sanggah sang Eomma

"Tapikan tidak harus disiram juga!"

"Ya kan hanya sedikit" jawab sang Eomma dengan sok polosnya

"Sedikit apanya!? Eomma menyiramku dengan seteko penuh air!" si anak makin murka.

Seseorang berstatus ayah diantara mereka akhirnya tau jawaban dari pertanyaannya tadi.

"Sudah ne maafkan Eommamu, lebih baik kita makan saja. Appa sudah sangat lapar"

Dan yesung makin mendidih ketika melirik sang Eomma yang ternyata sedang memeletkan lidah mengolok padanya.

"Tapi—"

"Makan!!" Potong sang ayah cepat

Yesung hanya dapat makan sambil menunduk dalam. Menahan emosi. Sudah disiram, mencium pintu, sekarang tidak dibela oleh sang ayah.

"Ne Yesungie, kenapa dahimu merah begitu? Mencium pintu lagi ya?" tanya sang Eomma akhirnya

Yesung memilih bungkam. Masih ngambek

"Aigoo apa Eomma di abaikan sekarang" sang Eomma--oke mulai sekarang sebut saja Leeteuk—berkata sambil menampilkan wajah sok terlukanya

Sang ayah—Kangin—lebih memilih menjadi penonton drama pagi yang selalu dilakukan istri dan anaknya ini. Ia tidak ingin ikut campur, terlalu berbahaya. Pernah sekali ia ikut serta tapi berakhir tragis karena salah kata yang menyebabkan ia didiamkan selama tiga hari oleh anak istrinya. Ingat! Tiga hari penuh!!

"Yeobo. Yesungie mengabaikanku" Adu Leeteuk. Tapi Kangin hanya membalas dengan senyuman bodohnya. Ingat alasannya tidak ingin terlibat tadi.

"Ish Eomma menyebalkan"

"Kau sih tidak mau bangun. Terpaksa Eomma menyirammu"

"Terserah"

"Iya..iya..maafkan Eomma ne?"

"Hmm"

"Eomma tidak dimaafkan ya?"

"Iyaa" Yesung menjawab malas-malasan. Terganggu juga dengan ekspresi dan suara sok sedih ibunya itu.

"Lagi pula, kau kan suka bangun pagi. Kenapa tidak hari ini?" tanya Leeteuk lagi

"Kan tidak kuliah juga, jadi untuk apa bangun pagi?"

"Tapi beberapa hari kemarin kau tetap bangun pagi walaupun tidak pergi sekolah"

"Sekali-sekali bangun siang kan tidak masalah" bela Yesung lagi

"Tapi Eomma kan tidak pernah mengajarimu untuk jadi anak pemalas begitu" Leeteuk tentu tidak akan mau kalah

"Ish baru juga sekali Eomma"

"Kau begadang ya!?" tebak Leeteuk sambil melirik tajam sang anak

"Tidak!"

"Jangan berbohong"

"Sungguh" Yesung mencoba meyakinkan

"Eomma dengar tadi malam tepat pukul satu penyanyi favoritmu merilis album barunya"

Yesung tegang seketika. Ibunya adalah orang yang sangat teratur dan peduli kesehatan. Begadang adalah salah satu perusak kesehatan dan ibunya adalah salah satu orang yang paling menentangnya. Ia akan marah jika tau ada salah satu anggota keluarganya yang melalaikan jam tidur mereka.

"Dari mana Eomma tau?"

"Eomma bukan orang tua purba yang buta teknologi Yesungie"

"Ehehehe" dan Yesung hanya dapat memberikan senyum terbodohnya

"Kau tidak boleh keluar rumah hari ini. Itu hukumanmu" ucap Leeteuk final

"Wae?" Yesung tidak terima

"Jangan bertanya ketika kau sudah tau kesalahanmu chagiya"

"Tapi—"

"Tidak boleh ada temanmu yang kemari"

"Tapi—"

"Eomma akan menyita ponselmu hari ini"

"Eomma—"

"Laptop saja sudah cukup"

"Tapi kan—"

"Kau dihukum tidak boleh keluar kamar!"

Yesung menatap horor. Jika membantah lagi hukumannya akan semakin parah

"Haishh baiklah"

Selesai makan, Yesung segera masuk ke kamarnya yang kemudian disusul oleh Leeteuk.

"Ingat, jangan mencoba untuk kabur lewat jendela"

"Iya..iya" Yesung menjawab setengah hati

"Dan hentikan bibirmu itu. Kau ingin jadi monyong ya? hahaha" Bersamaan dengan itu suara pintu yang ditutup dari luar terdengar. Disusul sebuah bantal yang melayang indah ke arah pintu keluar Leeteuk tadi.

Yesung saat ini sedang duduk diatas single bed dengan sprei berwarna baby green. Ia sebal tapi tidak akan mampu melawan kekuasaan sang Eomma.

Ia arahkan tatapannya untuk menyusuri isi kamarnya. Dindingnya berwarna putih bersih, sebuah jendela kaca tanpa balkon dihiasi gorden sewarna daun muda. Diatas tempat tidurnya terdapat sebuah boneka kura-kura besar berwarna cream dengan corak-corak cokelat pada cangkangnya. Besar boneka tersebut hampir setara dengan tinggi badan Yesung. Ia sangat menyayangi boneka tersebut karena itu adalah hadiah pertama yang ia peroleh ketika usianya masih satu tahun. Bisa bayangkan ketika anak kecil berumur satu tahun memeluk boneka sebesar orang dewasa?

Disamping tempat tidur terdapat sebuah meja nakas kecil yang biasa ia gunakan untuk melatakkan ponsel yang sedang disita ibunya serta sebuah gelas dan teko sedang berisi air putih. Melihat teko kosong itu membuat Yesung kembali mendidih.

"Haahh. Tarik napas, buang. Tarik...buang. Tarik...buang"

Kembali ke isi kamar Yesung, pas di samping jendela terdapat sebuah meja belajar yang berdampingan dengan lemari pakaian. Ada satu spot favorit Yesung, tepat di dinding diatas meja belajarnya terdapat sebuah poster besar. Bisa menebak poster apa itu? Biar ku beri tau. Poster itu adalah poster dari album pertama penyanyi kecintaannya, penyanyi tampan berusia 23 tahun bersuara semerdu malaikat--Itu kata Yesung. Namanya adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Jangan pernah mengatakan 'tidak kenal' atau 'tidak tau' ketika Yesung menceritakan Kyuhyun kepadamu karena Yesung akan dengan sangat senang hati membuka wawasanmu tentang seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Jika itu terjadi, cukup siapkan gendang telingamu dan segera hubungi dokter THT terdekat!

Yesung itu cerewet. Ralat. Sangat cerewet. Dan akan semakin cerewet ketika seorang Cho Kyuhyun menjadi topiknya. Ingat itu baik-baik

Mengingat Kyuhyun membuat Yesung jadi orang gila. Bagaimana tidak gila jika yang ia lakukan adalah senyam senyum sendiri bahkan terkadang menjerit seperti yeoja. Yesung bahkan sudah mendeklarasikan diri sebagai fans nomor satu Kyuhyun kepada teman dekat dan keluarganya.

Oh Lihat saja apa yang sekarang sedang Yesung lakukan!! Ia mendekati poster Kyuhyun kemudian mencium pas di bibir foto besar Kyuhyun disana. Mengelus-elus pipinya seakan itu adalah Kyuhyun sungguhan. Oh Tuhan!!!

"Kyuu~~Eomma menghukumku hari ini dan itu karena kau. Tapi itu tidak masalah karena terbayar dengan lagumu yang sangat bagus itu. Kau tau? Aku berdebar sekali mendengar suaramu. Kau juga semakin tampan saja kekeke" Yesung mulai terkikik sendiri

"Eomma menyita ponselku, tapi tidak masalah. Kan masih ada laptop. Jadi aku masih tetap bisa jadi stalker setiamu" Yesung menghentikan elusannya pada pipi foto Kyuhyun, kini ia mengarahkan tangan mungilnya ke arah philtrum Kyuhyun

"Ne Kyu...kau tidak ingin membuat akun sns baru? Kau hanya punya satu dan itu jarang update pula. Coba seperti aku ini yang update setiap hari. Kalau bisa mungkin setiap saat, tapi teman-temanku melarang. Kau tau? Alasan mereka lucu sekali. Mereka melarangku terlalu sering menyebarkan fotoku karena mereka takut jadi ada orang jahat yang berniat menculikku. Aku ini namja, walaupun wajahku seperti ini tapi aku tetap kuat tau. Lihat ototku ini" Yesung menghentikan kegiatannya menyentuh philtrum Kyuhyun kemudian berpose ala popeye menunjukkan otot lengannnya yang jujur saja hanya diakui oleh dirinya. Dimana letak otot yang ia maksud?

"Hmm...apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang?"

"Ah aku tau!" Yesung langsung duduk di kursi belajarnya, membuka laptop dan menyetel lagu-lagu Kyuhyun. At Gwanghwamun adalah lagu Kyuhyun yang paling disukai oleh Yesung. Pasti sangat menyenangkan jika ia bisa benar-benar bertemu di tempat bernama Gwanghwamun itu dengan Kyuhyun. Teruslah bermimpi Kim Yesung. Jika jatuh tertimpa kenyataan tolong jangan menyalahkanku.

Yesung terus mendengarkan lagu Kyuhyun sambil ikut bersenandung. Suara Yesung sebenarnya tidak kalah merdu dari Kyuhyun. Mereka akan jadi pasangan duet yang sempurna. Tapi sayang Yesung tidak ada niat sama sekali untuk menjadi orang terkenal. Menjadi orang biasa yang bebas kemana saja tanpa harus takut privacy terungkap terasa lebih menyenangkan. Ia tidak suka dunianya diikut campuri orang lain. Ia sempat ingin untuk menjadi seorang penyanyi, tapi ia tidak ingin terlalu diketahui banyak orang. Jadi apa maunya? Jadi penyanyi tidak terkenal begitu? Terlalu menyedihkan bagi Yesung. Sempat pula ia bercita-cita menjadi seorang pemain basket, tapi sayang pertumbuhan tinggi badan mengkhianatinya. Ckck

Ayahnya pernah mengatakan ingin menjadikan Yesung seorang dokter tapi ia menolaknya mentah setengah matang. Ia masih sayang otaknya, ia tidak akan dengan senang hati menghancur leburkan isi kepalanya di sebuah fakultas dengan embel-embel kedokteran. Penghasilan seorang dokter memang sangat menggiurkan dan menjanjikan tapi cara untuk mencapainya yang Yesung tidak sanggup. Terlalu mengerikan jika harus memeras isi kepala cantiknya. Jika ayahnya ingin Yesung menjadi dokter, maka ibunya berkeinginan jika Yesung menjadi seorang penata rias saja. Heol! yang benar saja. Jadi rias pengantin begitu?. Yesung masih sangat yakin jika dirinya namja dan tidak tertarik dengan sesuatu yang terlalu berbau yeoja seperti itu. Yaahh walaupun Yesung sering menggunakan alat make up seperti eyeliner dan lipbalm bukan berarti ia ingin mendalaminya kan?. Apalagi alasan Leeteuk sangat merugikan dirinya. Leeteuk mengatakan bahwa jika Yesung menjadi penata rias ternama ia jadi bisa menggunakan make up berkualitas tanpa harus membayar alias g.r.a.t.i.s. ckckck

Puas bernyanyi, Yesung kemudian membuka akun sosialnya. Sebuah aplikasi berbagi dengan logo sebuah kamera berwarna-warni. Masukkan username kemudian masukkan password dan taaaraaa...langsung disambut postingan beberapa fansite Kyuhyun yang di follow oleh Yesung. Ada foto terbaru Kyuhyun, potongan music video terbarunya bahkan jadwalnya akan tampil live

"Eoh Kyu akan tampil live nanti malam? Tapi kenapa malam sekali jadwalnya? Aishh Eomma pasti tidak akan mengizinkan aku pergi"

"Ishh siapa sih yang membuat jadwalnya? Tidak pengertian sekali" Yesung merengut. Betapa menggemaskan wajahnya sekarang. Boleh ku cium? Oh tidak, hanya bercanda. Aku masih sayang nyawa.

Yesung mengutuk siapa saja yang telah membuat jadwal tersebut. Biasanya Kyuhyun selalu tampil diawal kenapa sekarang malah jadi penutup? dan acara itu berakhir jam sebelas malam. JAM SEBELAS!! Heol. Anak sekolah mana yang akan diijinkan oleh orang tuanya untuk pergi keluar? Apalagi ibunya menjunjung tinggi prinsip tidur harus tepat waktu. Pupus sudah harapan Yesung untuk melihat penampilan perdana Cho Kyuhyun dengan lagu barunya.

"Huweee Kyuuu aku tidak bisa melihatmu malam ini hiks..mianhae" isaknya sok dramatis sambil mencoba memeluk poster Kyuhyun.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan menyerah. Aku akan mencari cara" ucapnya membara

Bisa menebak pikiran Yesung? Tentu saja ia kan kabur. Apalagi?

Yesung berjalan kearah jendela, ia bersyukur jendelanya tidak diberi tralis jadi ia tinggal membukanya dan lompat ke bawah untuk keluar. Dengan bantuan tali tentu saja.

"Eh—

Ceklek

"Eomma sudah menguncinya" Leeteuk tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kamar Yesung

"Eomma tega sekali!" ingin rasanya Yesung menangis. Jendela kamarnya ternyata telah digembok oleh ibunya.

"Makanlah" Leeteuk menaruh nampan berisi makan siang Yesung di atas meja nakas.

"Buka"

"Tidak"

"Ayolah Eomma, aku hanya ingin merasakan angin diluar"

"Kau pikir Eomma tidak tau isi kepalamu itu huh? Eomma tau malam ini si Kyu itu akan tampil live kan. Kau pasti akan mencoba kabur untuk menontonnya"

"Aku akan minta ijin baik-baik. Lagipula acaranya nanti masih jam 6"

"Kau pikir Eomma tidak tau dia tampil jam sebelas malam?" skakmat

"Eommaa~~" Yesung memncoba mengeluarkan jurus memelas andalannya

"Tidak dan tetap di kamarmu sampai besok"

"Eomma jahat!"

"Biar saja" bersamaan dengan itu Leeteuk keluar kamar Yesung

"Hiks hiks ddangko Eomma kejam sekali" kali ini Yesung memeluk dan bicara pada boneka kura-kura besarnya

Sambil berlinang air mata Yesung menyanyikan lagu A Million Pieces milik Kyuhyun

Neoneun wae itorok nareul tteollige hani

Neoui jonjaemani nareul sum swige hani

Amudo eopseossdeon gananhaessdeon maeumi

Boseok gateun neoro gadeukhae, gomawo

Saranghae maljocha akkaun

Naui hanappunin sarama

Majimagiran mareun haji marayo

Neon nopiseo banjjagineun byeol,

Son daheul su eopsi meoreossdeon

Geu geori oneul gakkawojin geolkka

Oneul bam geudaeran millieonui jogakdeullo

Nae gaseum gajang gipeun gose

Chaeugo chaeugo chaeuo

Buseojin nae maeum geudaemani moajuo

I bamui gajang gipeun gose

Geudaeui bicceuro gadeukhage

Chagaun ipgime nunkkocci heutnallimyeon

Deultteun yeonindeurui norae deullyeool ttaee

Hanchameul alhassdeon gyejeorui maji--

Kruuk...kruukk..kruk

"Perut sialan! Merusak suasana saja" Yesung lapar.

"Padahal aku berniat mogok makan. Ya sudah, mogok makannya untuk nanti malam saja"

Sekarang Yesung makan dengan lahapnya, melupakan fakta bahwa si pembuat makanan adalah orang yang telah membuatnya uring-uringan seperti ini.

Selesai.

Kenyang sudah tapi sedih masih. Yesung murung kembali

"Hiks..hiks Eomma jahaaattt" kali ini ia tengkurap diatas kasurnya sambil berteriak ke dalam bantal. Tinggal menunggu waktu saja sampai apa yang tadi baru dimakannya mendesak keluar. Berbaring setelah makan itu sangat buruk asal kau tau.

Yesung tiba-tiba bangkit lalu mengambil sesuatu di laci nakas.sebuah tali tambang.

"Baiklah Eomma tidak mengijinkan keluar bukan, maka aku juga tidak akan mengijinkan Eomma masuk!"

Yesung mengikat ujung tali tersebut pada gagang pintu kemudian ia tarik keras kemudian ujung tali yang satunya ia ikatkan di kenop jendela. Jadi akan sangat percuma jika kau mencoba membukanya dari luar. Sekarang pertanyaannya adalah untuk apa Yesung menyimpan tali tambang di kamarnya??

Tidak cukup tali, Yesung kemudian mengambil sebuah penggaris besi sepanjang satu meter. Bagian tengah penggaris ia letakkan untuk menahan gagang pintu sedangkan setiap ujung penggaris ia letakkan di sisi pintu. Aku heran untuk apa penggaris besi setebal dan sepanjang itu dimiliki oleh Yesung?

Setelah pekerjaannya selesai, Yesung menarik napas dalam-dalam kemudian--

"EOMMA JAHAT!!! AKU TIDAK AKAN KELUR KAMAR LAGI UNTUK SELAMA-LAMANYAAA" teriaknya lantang

Leeteuk yang saat ini sedang menonton televisi bersama Kangin mendengarnya

"Kau dengar itu Yeobo?" tanya Kangin

"Ne...kan kuncinya ada padaku. Jadi aku yang menentukan Yesungie keluar atau tidak"

"Tapi—"

"Huush diamlah. Aku sedang menonton" Leeteuk menatap sangar suaminya

Kangin ciut seketika

"BIAR SAJA AKU MATI TERKURUNG DAN KELAPARAN DISINIII" teriak Yesung lagi

"DIAMLAH YESUNGIE. EOMMA SEDANG MENONTON. DARIPADA KAU BERTERIAK-TERIAK TIDAK JELAS LEBIH BAIK KAU MANDI"

Upss sepertinya kita lupa sejak tadi Yesung tidak ada menyebutkan kamar mandi dan kegiatan mandinya. Ckck

"Dia pasti tidak akan mau makan malam" Kangin kembali bersuara

"Biar saja. Besok pasti dia akan merengek minta makan. Setidaknya aku tadi sudah memberinya makan siang hahaha"

Kangin hanya menatap cengo istrinya. Mode devil istrinya sepertinya sedang on.

"Loh kenapa televisinya mati?" Leeteuk heran televisi yang ditontonnya mendadak mati

"Sepertinya sedang pemadaman listrik"

"Benarkah?" Leeteuk menatap suaminya curiga

"Aku sudah membayar tagihan listrik bulan ini. Sungguh!!"

"Hari ini sedang panas-panasnya dan listrik mati. AC mati. Kulit cantikku bisa terbakar!" Leeteuk baru menyadari AC ruangan juga tidak menyala dan seketika udara panas menyapa

"Tidak separah itu juga" Kangin menjawab datar. Memang beginilah istrinya. Berlebihan

"Yeobo..ayo tidur siang. Tapi kipasi aku ne?" Pinta Leeteuk sambil menyeret Kangin ke kamar mereka. Kangin tidak akan menolak. Biarlah tangannya patah karena mengipasi istri tercintanya. Pemadaman listrik ini sepertinya akan lama. Oh lihatlah siapa yang berlebihan sekarang

Kembali ke tokoh utama kita

Setelah mendengar Leeteuk meneriakinya untuk mandi, Yesung reflek mencium ketiaknya. Dan uh oh wanginya semerbak sekali. Mandi adalah tujuan utamanya sekarang.

Selesai mandi dan berpakaian Yesung kembali duduk di depan laptopnya. Ia ingin mendengar suara Kyuhyun untuk sedikit menghilangkan sedihnya

"Eh kenapa tidak nyala?" Yesung baru sadar baterai laptopnya sudah habis. Baiklah ambil charger.

"Kenapa masih tidak mau? Apa chargernya rusak? Dan kenapa rasanya jadi gerah sekali"

Yesung segera mengambil remote AC. Pencet. Pencet. Tidak ada perubahan. Pencet. Pencet. Masih sama. Hingga ia melihat lampu indikator pada AC ternyata tidak menyala.

"TIDAAAAAKKK"

Yesung yakin sekarang sedang terjadi pemadaman listrik. Tidak ada ponsel, laptop kehabisan daya, pendingin ruangan mati, sedang musim panas, terkurung di kamar dan tidak bisa pergi ke live Kyuhyun!!!. Oke, Yesung boleh menangis sekarang.

.

.

.

Yesung terbangun pagi ini dalam keadaan yang kacau balau. Rambut acak-acakan dan mata sipitnya yang semakin tenggelam karena membengkak.

Sekedar informasi, kemarin Yesung menangis berjam-jam. Ia kecewa. Ia merasa menjadi penggemar gagal. Harusnya ia ada disana untuk memberi dukungan pada Kyuhyun. Ia terus menangis hingga akhirnya jatuh tertidur. Dan sialnya lagi listrik menyala tepat tengah malam, jika saja sedikit lebih awal mungkin Yesung tidak akan sesedih ini. Setidaknya ia masih bisa melihat siaran langsungnya.

Mengingatnya membuat Yesung menangis kembali

"Hiks.hiks...mianhae Kyu. Aku mengecewakan sekali bukan?" tanyanya pada Kyuhyun—ralat—poster Kyuhyun.

Yesung terus menangis sembari memeluk lututnya. Ia tidak mengubah posisi yang saat ini berbaring di lantai. Siapa saja tolong hentikan tangisan Yesung. Tolong juga pindahkan ia dari lantai keras dan dingin itu karena sudah semalam penuh ia berbaring disana.

Tali yang menghubungkan pintu dan jendela itu bergerak, sepertinya ada yang mencoba membuka pintu.

Tok...tok...tok

"Yesungie kau di dalam?" itu suara Leeteuk sang Eomma

Yesung tidak berniat menjawab, masih sibuk menangis.

"Ne kau apakan pintu ini, kenapa tidak bisa dibuka" Leeteuk bersuara lagi

"Sungie kau baik-baik saja kan?" Leeteuk mulai khawatir. Ia dekatkan telinganya ke daun pintu kamar Yesung. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara isakan dari dalam

"Chagiya..kau menangis eoh?" Leeteuk kembali bertanya tapi jawabannya nihil

"Ayolah buka pintunya sayang" rayu Leeteuk lagi. Ia berencana menarik Yesung untuk sarapan tapi pintu kamar anaknya itu tidak mau terbuka, seakan tertahan sesuatu.

"Sungie ayo buka pintunya, kita sarapan. Maafkan Eomma ne sudah menghukummu seperti ini" Sesal Leeteuk

Di dalam sana Yesung makin terisak, air matanya semakin deras mengalir. Ia ingin marah dan mencaci tapi ia sangat menyayangi dan menghormati ibunya. Jadi hanya menangislah satu-satunya cara.

"Baby" panggil sebuah suara bass yang mampu menghentikan tangis Yesung seketika.

Yesung langsung bangun dari acara berbaringnya, berniat membuka pintu tapi baru selangkah ia malah terjatuh

 _Bruukkk..._ _Braakkk..._

Bersamaan dengan itu pula pintu kamar Yesung terbuka. Di dobrak paksa lebih tepatnya. Buka. Bukan Leeteuk yang melakukannya, ia tidak sekuat itu. Sesosok namja tampan nan tinggi bersurai dark brown langsung melesat ke dalam kamar dan merengkuh tubuh Yesung yang tadi terjatuh. Ia pingsan

"Eomma suhu tubuhnya tinggi sekali"

Leeteuk segera memeriksa suhu tubuh Yesung, dan benar saja. Anaknya itu demam tinggi

"Eomma akan mengambil kompres, cepat baringkan sungie ke tempat tidur"

Leeteuk segera bergegas ke dapur untuk mengambil air hangat dan handuk untuk kompres, sementara namja tampan nan tinggi tadi sudah membaringkan Yesung ke tempat tidur.

"Ne baby, ini musim panas. Bagaimana kau bisa sakit begini hm?" tangan besarnya menyusuri setiap inci wajah Yesung. Hatinya meringis melihat keadaan pujaan hatinya. Matanya sangat bengkak bahkan masih terdapat sisa-sisa air mata disana. Hidung dan pipi yang memerah. Keringat yang mengalir deras di dahinya serta jangan lupakan suhu tubuhnya yang terlampau tinggi. Ia semakin teriris ketika mendapati bibir yang biasanya seranum sakura itu sekarang tampak pucat bahkan sedikit kebiruan.

Tangan namja itu kemudian meraih jemari Yesung

"Disini dingin sekali" ia semakin menggenggam erat jemari Yesung

"Ne baby bangunlah. Aku sudah disini" bisik lembut si namja tampan nan tinggi tadi

Yesung bereaksi, matanya yang sedari tadi tertutup mulai terbuka

"Kau disini" pelan, suara Yesung teramat pelan

"Ne aku disini baby. Jangan khawatir"

"ini sungguhan"

"Kau tidak percaya padaku eoh?"

Yesung akan mulai menangis lagi tapi namja tadi langsung memeluknya erat

"Sstt...jangan menangis lagi baby. Aku disini"

"Hiks hiks Kyu"

"Uljima"

"Kau lama sekali"

"Mianhae" hanya itu yang dapat Kyuhyun katakan. Ya. Namja tampan nan tinggi tadi adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Penyanyi terkenal yang sangat disukai—ralat—dicintai oleh Kim Yesung.

"Hiks...hiks"

"Mianhae, kemarin aku sangat ingin menjemputmu tapi jadwal sialan itu begitu padat. Aku mencoba menghubungi ponselmu tapi tidak aktif. Kau tau aku sangat khawatir baby. Jadi pagi-pagi sekali aku memutuskan untuk datang kesini. Ternyata benar kau memang sedang tidak baik-baik saja"

"Hiks..Mianhae" sekarang Yesung yang meminta maaf

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, ia hanya semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Seakan mengatakan pada pujaan hatinya bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja

"Harusnya aku datang dan menyemangatimu, tapi aku malah berdiam diri disini. Mianhae" sesal Yesung kemudian

"Gwenchana baby. Justru aku akan sangat marah jika kau datang kesana sendirian. Apalagi aku tampil di akhir acara"

"Tapi Kyuu..aku merasa gagal jadi penggemarmu" Yesung mulai merajuk sambil memajukan bibirnya. Cobaan berat untuk Kyuhyun. Jika ia tidak ingat kondisi kekasihnya itu sekarang mungkin sudah ia terkam kura-kura manis didekapannya ini.

"Siapa bilang?"

"Aku" jawab Yesung polos

Kyuhyun yang gemas menarik pelan hidung kemerahan Yesung. Yang ditarik hidungnya malah menampilkan ekspresi yang semakin menguji pengendalian diri seorang Cho Kyuhyun. 'Tahan Kyu tahan' Kyuhyun membatin

"Aku yang gagal jadi idola jika sampai membiarkan penggemarku tersiksa. Lihat betapa bodohnya aku membiarkan penggemarku yang paling berharga dan manis ini sakit"

Pipi Yesung semakin memerah, ia malu. Kyuhyun pintar sekali merayu

"Ekhem maaf mengganggu, tapi kita perlu mengobati sungie kan?" itu Leeteuk yang datang

Kyuhyun segera melepas pelukannya pada Yesung lalu membaringkan Yesung kembali.

"Eomma biar aku saja" Kyuhyun menyela Leeteuk yang akan mengompreskan handuk yang telah dibasahi air hangat itu ke kening Yesung

"Ini"

"Tapi Eomma kenapa sungie baby bisa sakit begini?"

Leeteuk berubah murung. Ia genggam jemari anaknya

"Sungie mianhae, ini salah Eomma"

"Tidak Eomma. Aku saja yang terlalu berlebihan. Mianhae" Yesung tidak tega melihat ibunya sedih, ia juga sebenarnya salah karena tidak menuruti nasehat ibunya itu.

"Jadi bisa jelaskan ada apa?" Kyuhyun yang tidak tau apa-apa akhirnya bertanya

"Yak ini salahmu anak nakal" Leeteuk berkata sambil menjewer telinga Kyuhyun

"Kenapa jadi salahku!?"

"Kenapa kau merilis lagu tengah malam huh?" Leeteuk semakin kuat menarik telinga Kyuhyun

"Aw..aw..Eomma itu bukan salahku tau" Kyuhyun membela diri. Walaupun pada kenyataannya itu bukan salahnya. Ia hanya tau menyanyi, rekaman, acting, berpose untuk musik dan videonya. Tentang kapan dan dimana perilisan albumnya itu bukan wewenangnya, perusahaan tempatnya bernaunglah yang berhak memutuskan.

"Sudah Eomma, nanti telinga Kyuhyun terlepas" Yesung mengatakannya dengan sedikit terkikik geli

"Yak baby...Tega sekali menertawakan kekasih tampanmu ini. Eomma ini benar-benar sakit" melas Kyuhyun

"Kau itu namja. Harus kuat, baru di jewer begini saja sudah kesakitan. Cih lemah!" cibir Leeteuk

"Eomma.." Kyuhyun makin memelas

"Sungie lihat kekasihmu ini sepertinya akan menangis hahaha" sarkas Leeteuk lagi

"Tidak" elak Kyuhyun. Ia tidak menangis, hanya sedikit berair!

"Hahahaha" dan Yesung semakin tertawa

Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun tersenyum diam-diam. Rencana mereka untuk menghibur Yesung berhasil. Yes!

Makhluk secantik dan semanis Yesung sangat tidak pantas menangis. Ia terlalu berharga. Air matanya terlalu mahal untuk keluar secara cuma-Cuma.

"Ne Kyu—

"Akh Kyu..kau mau aku jantungan ya!" Yesung yang sedang duduk menghadap laptop itu terkejut bukan main saat ada sepasang tangan yang tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kau fokus sekali menulis sampai tidak menyadari kedatanganku sayang" Kyuhyun berkata sambil mengecup sekilas pipi chubby istrinya.

Ya. Yesung dan Kyuhyun sudah menikah. Mereka berdua adalah member dari grup idol yang sangat terkenal. Super Junior. Semenjak menikah, Yesung memilih vakum dari dunia hiburan sementara Kyuhyun masih tetap lanjut. Untuk mengisi hari-harinya, Yesung beralih profesi menjadi seorang penulis. Yaah bukan penulis novel terkenal hanya penulis cerita fiksi yang terkenal dikalangan para fujoshi dan fudanshi yang mengaku diri mereka adalah seorang K-popers.

Ia terkesan saat menemukan cerita tentang dirinya dan Kyuhyun. Awalnya hanya membaca sampai akhirnya tertarik untuk menulis. Ia cukup diakui sebagai author dalam website tempatnya mengirim cerita. Banyak yang berkomentar jika ceritanya berbeda, seakan benar-benar nyata dan jarang sekali terpikirkan orang lain. Jelas saja terasa nyata, ia menulisnya saja berdasarkan kisah nyata dirinya dan Kyuhyun. Ckck

"Hehehe mianhae" Yesung hanya menampilkan cengirannya

"Kali ini apa yang kau tulis huh?" Kyuhyun langsung melihat cerita yang sedari tadi sibuk Yesung tulis

"Yak kenapa aku hanya muncul dibagian akhir? Kenapa pula ada adegan aku di jewer Eomma begitu. Tidak elit sekali. Ganti ne"

"Tidak mau, itu lucu kekeke"

"Ayolah sayang" Kyuhyun mencoba memberikan puppy eyes terbaiknya

"No..no..no" Yesung mengatakannya seraya menggelengkan kepala. Puppy eyes failed!

"Ne baby, Eommamu tega sekali. Appamu yang tampan ini ternistakan oleh jeweran halmeonimu" tangan Kyuhyun yang tadi memeluk Yesung berganti menjadi mengelus perut buncit Yesung. Kyuhyun tengah mengadu pada anaknya yang dua bulan ke depan akan segera lahir ke dunia ini.

"Hahaha sudahlah Kyu terima saja nasibmu" Yesung tertawa Kyuhyun pundung

"Jahat!" Kyuhyun sok merajuk

"Hahaha...mianhae. Kau pasti lelah kan, mandi sana. Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam"

"Minta maaf dulu" Tolong siapa saja hentikan 'kemanjaan' gagal namja bermarga Cho itu.

"Ck baby lihat Appamu, nanti tendang saja Appamu ne kalau berani mengambil alih posisi mu" Oh oh Kyuhyun mencium persekongkolan disini

"Sudah Kyu. Cepat mandi sana. Hush hush"

"Sayang aku suamimu buka kkoming!"

Yesung semakin tertawa melihat wajah dongkol dibuat-buat Kyuhyun.

"Iyaa..iyaa...cepat mandi sana suamiku yang tampan"

Kyuhyun tersenyum cerah. Kembali ia dekap tubuh Yesung, agak renggang karena tidak ingin menghimpit anaknya yang masih dalam kandungan.

"Teruslah tertawa lepas seperti itu sayang. Kau semakin cantik jika tetawa. Aku sangat menyukainya. Aku bersedia menjadi semenggelikan apapun asalkan tawa itu tidak hilang dari dirimu. Teruslah bahagia bersamaku. Karena kebahagianmu adalah alasan satu-satunya aku ada dan hidup. Saranghae" Setelah mengatakannya Kyuhyun mencium lembut bibir tipis kissable milik Yesung. Tidak ada lumatan, hanya menempel menyalurkan segenap cinta masing-masing.

"Nado Kyu..Nado Saranghae. Tetaplah jadi Cho Kyuhyunku"

 **END**

Maapkeun diriku yang malah buat ff baru bukannya ngelanjut another. Belum nemu ilham. Karena another ntu rada berat ya ceritanya jadi saya kasih selingan yang ringan-ringan aja dulu ne...semoga suka

Review?


End file.
